Meeting Melody
by storyteller362
Summary: She looked around at the room trying to decide where to put her stuff. Now she could decorate her side however she wanted. She hoped who ever her roommates were, they would be really nice. Otherwise this would be a long school year. The newest historical american girl meets the others. K rating for one curse word.


**Title: Introducing Melody**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note** **: So there is a new historical girl coming out this summer named Melody. I did read her book salready, so there is a minor spoilers for her books. This is a K+ rating for a lone curse word, said by what I pictured a vulgar gym teacher. While I'm at it here is the list of the roommates:**

 **Caroline, Samantha**

 **Maryellen, Kit**

 **Molly, Josefina**

 **Kaya, Julie**

 **Cecile, Rebecca**

 **Marie Grace, Kirsten**

 **Addy, Melody, Felicity**

* * *

Melody looked around at the school office before thinking about what would be going on at home. Everyone would surely miss her as she was at school. She had been at boarding school for roughly twenty minutes and her mother left five minutes ago. Melody tugged her straightened hair before pulling it up in a ponytail. For a high school, this place looked so big, but then again it was a private high school. She watched as students walked by looking rich and fancy.

I shouldn't be here she thought. Melody came from a small house in Detroit Michigan. Now she was at a boarding school with a great music program. For which she had gotten a scholarship for her senior year. She turned and looked at all the trophies decorating the office. Sports, debate, Model UN, and choir awards all seem to be sticking out the most. Right now, she sat waiting for someone to show her around.

"Hi," said a girl from behind her. Melody looked up and startled at the new person. The girl wore a dark blue and white polka dress and her hair in two braids. The girl only smiled at her happy to be here rather than going to a class.

"Hello," she mumbled all of a sudden shy.

"I'm Kirsten," said the blond remaining peppy. "I'm guessing you're Melody? I'm here to show you around."

Melody wordlessly nodded before gathering her bag and a binder with her schedule in it. Kirsten seemed to catch sight of her schedule before making her own remarks.

"You like your schedule? Seniors have a mandatory free period which is really nice; according to our physical education teacher it's 'to get our shit together.' The only thing that everyone complains about is a life skills course; everyone has to take it in order to graduate."

Melody smiled some of the classes that they had to take. Kirsten smiled before leading her into the next couple of rooms. There was the cafeteria, classrooms, a student lounge, and the dorms. The last area that Kirsten took her to her dorm.

"Thanks for the tour," she said as Kirsten took off to some kind of cooking class. Melody looked around at the room trying to decide where to put her stuff. She and her mother had dropped her stuff off earlier before meeting with a guidance counselor. Now she could decorate her side however she wanted. She hoped who ever her roommates were, they would be really nice. Otherwise this would be a long school year.

Carefully, she took out her favorite yellow and orange comforter and spread it over her sheets. Melody would have to go to town and look for a house plant sometime this week. Having a plant would make her feel more at home. Next her vintage radio sat next to her bed and alarm clock. Other than that, she didn't really have much to decorate her twin bed. The other girls had been notified that she had moved in and they moved their stuff for her to have enough room.

She got her own desk that she put her folders, textbooks, and notebooks into. A stray copy of the 1960s from the _American Decades_ encyclopedia set lay on top. Melody couldn't help but look over at what the other girls had brought. One had ceramic horses on her desk and at the end of one of the beds sat a handmade quilt. Both girls had posters decorating their end of the room.

The door opened and Melody froze in her tracks. She hoped that her roommates would be nice. Inside the doorway stood another a redhead dressed in jeans and a shirt with a horse on it. Behind her stood an African American girl dressed in a white blouse and dark blue circle skirt.

"Hi, I'm Melody," she said as the girls filed in.

"I'm Felicity," said the redhead.

"I'm Addy," said the African American girl.

Kit walked over and poked around looking at her stuff. Melody didn't want to say anything as Felicity snooped around her things. Granted, it wasn't many things, but it was still hers. Addy only went to her end of the room (the one with the quilt) and dropped a satchel on her bed.

"So you like history?" asked Felicity looking over at her now. What would have gave her that impression? Then again she had the lone encyclopedia book and a vintage radio set from the 60s. Melody only nodded as Felicity went to her bed and put her bag away in her bottom desk drawer. Both girls pulled out a piece of paper that, she soon realized was their schedules.

"Can we compare?" asked Addy and Melody handed over her notebook. Why was she all of a sudden shy around them? Never the less she looked over both of their shoulders to look at their schedules and compared.

So Melody and Felicity had third period English together and first period life skills with Addy. Each girl talked amongst themselves looking for people in their friend's circle who would have classes with her. At least she assumed. Some girls named Cecile, Marie-Grace, and Molly had life skills with her. Melody also had math with Molly and Rebecca.

Kirsten and Kaya had second period English with her. Kit was also in her history class. Sam and Kaya were in her math class. That was about it from what she could understand. She shared third period English with Cecile as well. Fourth period history with Julie, Kaya, and Kit. She had so many people to remember!

"We're going to a history club meeting, want to come with us?" asked Addy. The look on her face seem to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"That'd be great," she said finding her voice and all of them made their way down the hall. Sooner or later, she would know all of these girls that she is passing by right now. Felicity and Addy lead her to a room that was in a building attached to the main one. Then up a floor and she walked all of it. Normally, she would ride the elevator.

She promised that she would be a lot more cheerful then she was with her roommates. So when she went into the room she saw other girls that made Melody remain positive. Her tour guide, Kirsten, was even in this club.

"Hi, I'm Melody Ellison."

All of the other girls looked over her with great interest. She wore her favorite purple peplum dress and a pair of saddle shoes. She noticed another girl with a pair on as well. She put down her hand from the wave and tried looking for a seat. Her mother said to find clubs that she might enjoy at the school, beside choir of course.

"You're in the room across the hall from us," said a pretty girl with dark hair and a shy smile. "I'm Samantha by the way and this is my roommate Caroline."

Caroline looked up at her and smiled. Melody couldn't help but think that the blond reminded her of a china doll. Her eyes slide over and looked at the next person.

"I'm Maryellen," she said looking at a paper about the cold war. "I love your dress, my sister had one just like it."

Before they could introduce themselves any farther, two more girls practically danced into the room. One girl had on a tutu and the other a long dress that looked like tribe outfit. Both girls started to talk rapidly in languages that Melody could not comprehend. The language coming out of the girl in the tutu sounded like German. The other girl, with skin like hers, sounded like French. They were talking so fast to each other that everyone looked confused.

"Rebecca, are you ever going to show up on time?" asked Kit teasingly. The girl that responded to her only tossed her skirt which made it rain glitter around her.

"We were at rehearsals," said the dark skinned girl. Melody couldn't help but stare, she had this beautiful thick glossy hair. She couldn't help but muse if her aunt could do that to her own hair. Both girls turned and looked at her.

"Hi I'm Tinkerbell," said the girl, er, Rebecca.

"I'm Tiger Lily," said the girl with glossy hair. "It's really Cecile."

Melody couldn't help but laugh, especially when Felicity started to laugh as well. Pretty soon the entire room was in an uproar with Cecile and Rebecca eventually joining in. That apparently was a first as they introduced each other. Kit did journalism, Molly signed up for everything, Josefina was the youngest of three girls, Kaya and Julie were on the basketball team, Marie-Grace job shadowed a doctor, Kirstin cooked, and she was just trying to remember each of them. She deduced that she really liked Addy and Julie based on what she knew about them.

"Tell us about you," said Felicity.

"Well my name is Melody Ellison, I turned 18 on January 1 since I'm a new year baby. I like to sing and I'm here on a singing scholarship. And I'm happy to meet you all!" she said as the others only nodded in agreement. This was going to be a fantastic year.


End file.
